the_earthfivefandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Allen
History Barry Allen '''is the '''The Flash, a Superhero who protects Central City, he appears as a man dressed in a red suit who fights crime in a Flash. Early Life When Barry was eleven years old, he ran home from school after getting in to a fight. Though not being fast enough, his brother, Jay promised that he had a good heart, and his father and mother was proud of him for winning the fight. That night, he and his brother was woken by a noise from downstairs. They walked downstairs to see his mother enclosed in a tornado-like blur. As they watched on in horror, his father approached and held them back. His father insisted that they needed to run, and suddenly he was transported by flash of yellow several streets down. As he ran home, his father was being arrested by police, the former who told him not to enter the house. He entered, seeing Detective West standing solemnly over a body. When he walked away, Barry approached the body and discovered, to his horror, that it was his mother. Following the ordeal, Barry and Jay were fostered by his uncle, Jay Garrick. Becoming The Flash Barry was in his lab in the Central City police station. It was a stormy night, he pulled up a bulletin board with all of his Investigations on it. He realized he had the skylight in the lab open so he went to close it, he saw a bright light above him and looked up. A lightning bolt hit him in the chest and knocked him back into a bunch of chemicals he had behind him. He was quickly rushed to the hospital, the doctors where baffled at how he was still alive. He was kept on Life support for the next 8 weeks. When he wakes up he realizes he can move at very fast speeds. He soon discovers, with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Cisco Ramon, that the accident has changed his body's metabolism and as a result he has gained the ability to move at superhuman speed. To avenge the murder of his brother, motorcycle police officer and his mother, Barry demands that Cisco modify a red S.T.A.R. Labs prototype deep sea diving suit, designed to withstand tremendous pressures, into his costume, to which he reluctantly complies. Thus, Barry Allen becomes the Flash Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': The Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the universe. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Barry Allen is the very source and creator of the Speed Force,and generates it with every step he takes. **'Accelerated Healing': Being a Speed Force Conduit, he has gained dramatically heightened healing capacities. In the event that he is injured, his body undergoes rapid cell regeneration, allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. After breaking his wrist while testing his new-found speed, Barry made a full recovery within three hours with no lingering effects or even signs of it having ever happened. His body also has a heightened resistance, if not immunity, to any drugs, toxins, and poisons. He drank several shots of alcohol in a second and felt nothing, and even when Cisco made him a special 500 proof alcohol to drink, he was only intoxicated for less than a minute before the effects wore off. Similarly, when The Arrow shot him with an arrow syringe full of 2,000mg of horse tranquilizer, Barry was only momentarily affected until he moved his cells so quickly that the sedatives were literally pushed out of his body in a green vapor. **'Increased Perceptions': The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allows him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. These increased perceptions allow him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. It allows Barry to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. **'Superhuman Speed': After being electrocuted by the lightning storm created by the lightning strike and having unknown chemicals falling on top of him, Barry gained superhuman speed. It allows him to move much faster than a normal human. Noticeably, his physique has also been augmented, obtaining a lean-built frame to better handle these increased speeds. Although his top speed is unknown, it is known that he can run at least at Mach 1.1 (837 mph/1347 km). The intensity of his speed allows him to run vertically up structures and even above large masses of water. His bodily control can also vibrate his entire body to mask his body from others clearly perceiving it and even distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. Since regaining his speed after Blackout siphoned it, he has been seen outrunning bolts of electricity (which travel at 3,700 mph/Mach 4.8) as a result of his cells producing even more energy than before. **'Superhuman Stamina': Barry's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress, and his body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer then a normal human without getting tired or weak. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Barry's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. **'Extreme Force Generation': Through generation of momentum via his extreme acceleration, Barry is able to propel himself through the air and create substantial frictional force with any object he comes into contact with, as seen when he jumped 10-15 feet in the air to collide with a piece of debris to save a man. This also can set his regular clothing on fire, or simply cast burning from his clothing all due to the extreme friction force he generates while accelerating his movements at full or almost full potential. When he stops using his speed while in his normal clothes or others with regular clothing are being moved by him, these clothing sometimes smoke, cast embers, or catch fire and burn. Alternatively, his enhanced speed lets him manifest his enhanced force into powerful strikes, often propelling objects or people several feet. While this does not enhance his strength, it definitely compensates for his normal physical strength by greatly increasing the force behind his hits. The more he accelerates his movement, the more force he generates, even to the point where he could create sonic blasts with his strikes while moving at Mach 1.1, enough to disable a metahuman who could become as strong and hard as steel. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect' *'Forensic Pathology': Despite only being a forensic science assistant, Barry is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. *'Chemistry': Barry's knowledge and skill in chemistry is very advanced, shown when he was terrified that nitric acid was next to hydrazine, and permanganates on top of acetone in the lab at S.T.A.R. Labs. *'Hand-to-hand Combatant': Despite not having much skills and experience in unarmed combat, Barry's superhuman speed, and reflexes combined with his intelligence makes him a formidable opponent alone. *'Criminology'